Only Time
by wanderlust13
Summary: Bella travels to Forks for her fathers wedding after a nasty break up. Enter,Edward Masen. Bella's first love.  Does time truly heal all wounds? Canon couples, some OOC, rated M for a reason. Looking for a beta let me know if interested in review or PM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. This story will have sex, possible drug use and foul language. Read at your own risk. This is an Edward/Bell fic but it will take a chapter or two to get there. **

Chapter 1—Broken

Six-o-clock. It was later then when I had originally wanted to leave but I still could surprise James. He didn't expect me home till after midnight but I was going to hold off on some of the things so I could hurry home. We had gone almost two weeks without saying more than "Hello" to each other since we were both swamped with work. My business had finally started to pick up over the last year and now I was doing two to three shoots a week. Then there was editing and meetings. James had a demanding case at the firm, some environmental deal that kept him at the office till the early morning hours most nights. I only saw him for a few minutes each morning as he came into the kitchen and I exited the apartment.

I cleaned up from today's shoot tossing a forgotten pair of underwear into the trash. Occupational hazard seeing as I spent most of my days shooting the naked form of random women and the occasional man. I hadn't ever thought I would be that kind of photographer but the money was good and most of the clients were nice. I had been photographing small weddings but when Laurent, a friend of James, asked me to shoot some of his models I had agreed. At first it was awkward but after a few shoots it became normal and the money was too good to pass up. I now did everything from Suicide Girl shoots, boudoir pictures with housewives and of course since this was Los Angeles I had at least one shoot a week from some wannabe model, actress or singer.

After making sure my cameras were put up and there were no more stray pairs of panties lying anywhere I called it quits.

After locking up and walked down the street to our favorite pizza place. I ordered and scrolled through my phone answering emails. I had no shoots scheduled since the day after tomorrow I would be in Forks, Washington for a week for my father's wedding. Finally after nine years my dad, Charlie, and Sue Clearwater were tying the knot. I was happy for them and truth be told I was excited about seeing some of my old friends and showing James where I had grown up.

The teenager behind the counter called my name and I paid for the two pies, making sure to throw a few extra bucks in the tips jar. I was starving and the smell of melted cheese and sausage wafted through the cab on my way home.

I wondered if James was stuck working late because even from the street I could see that there were no lights on in the apartment. I waved hello to the door guy and got in the elevator. I balanced the pizzas in one hand and reached for my keys with another. Walking to our door I could hear the faint wails of Jewel. Since when did James listen to her? Still balancing the pizzas I jammed my keys in the lock and pushed the door open with my shoulder. Somehow I managed not to drop the food when I turned on the light.

_Oh hell no._

"_Ooh James. Harder."_

I heard him grunt in response and I wanted to puke.

Both of them were too involved with each other to notice that I had opened the door. I cleared my throat loudly. They both turned towards the door and James dropped the red headed skank to the floor mid-thrust. She yelped in pain and shifted her gaze between James and me. The boxes in my hand fell to the floor and picked up the vase that sat on the entry table.

_Vase from Italy- Seven hundred dollars_

_Chucking said vase at your slimy boyfriend- priceless. _

I threw the vase in James direction and felt a sickening sense of satisfaction when it met his leg.

"Fuck Bella. Stop!"

"Stop what James? Get her the fuck out before I force her out."

I didn't need to say it again because the girl grabbed her clothes and was out the door leaving me alone with James.

"You're a fucking prick. How could you do this? In our house, where we sleep? How long have you been fucking her?" I spit the words out like they were poison. He was buttoning up his jeans looking panicked. Good. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt violated, hurt, sad and angry. That was supposed to be me against that wall, not her. Did she work in his office? Is she the big project he had at the firm?

"Was she good James? I sure hope she was worth it."

"You haven't been around. What did you expect me to do?"

"What did I expect? Are you fucking kidding me? I expected you to be faithful not go screwing the first two bit whore that was willing to spread em for you."

James came closer to me until I could feel his breath on my face. I pushed him back when he tried to rub my shoulders.

"How long have you been screwing her?" I asked him again. Desperate for the answer for reasons I didn't know.

"I can change baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I hated how he was pleading and I hated the fact that he wouldn't tell me how long this had been going on even more. I doubted he could change. What was that saying about a leopard? It never changes its spots. I had loved him for the last four years. For those four years I had poured my heart and soul into him. Aware of him in what I thought was every possible way. I was wrong. I kept the tears that were threatening at bay and looked him straight in the eye.

"Get out. I'm leaving for Washington tomorrow and you can come back and get your things then. I'll call a realtor and we can split what we make off the apartment or you can buy out my half."

"Baby, please. Just listen to me."

I ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He was still standing in the living room. "Five minutes James. If you not gone by then I swear to all that is holy I'll aim for your head instead of your leg."

I watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He looked to me once more and muttered "bitch" so low I could barely make it out before the door slammed behind him.

Fuck him. I didn't need him. I shut the stereo off wanting nothing but silence to drown my misery. Never had I thought James would cheat on me. He had always been loving and attentive. When my girlfriends would bitch about random calls and late nights out I would always smile to myself. That was something I didn't have to worry about. How naïve I was.

I didn't consider myself stupid. At the moment though I felt like I had bought ocean front property in Arizona. I should call Angela but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't bother shutting off the light; I just made my way over to the couch and cried into the cushion.

Everything was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Stephanie Myer owns Twilight. 

Chapter 2—Something in the air

I woke up feeling hungover even though I had nothing to drink the night before. I willed it all to be a horrible a dream but I knew better. How had my life changed so much in just a few hours? What was one person supposed to do when the person they loved betrayed them, as if they were nothing more then a passing fad? I padded into the kitchen and started the coffee. It was only eight and my flight didn't leave till one-thirty so I had time to shower and pack. While I waited for the coffee to brew I plugged my phone into the charger, not surprised to see a few missed calls from some friends and even more from James. I deleted the texts that filled my inbox without even reading them. I meant it. I was done. I made sure the ringer was off in case he called again.

After pouring a cup of coffee I set out to pack. I turned on the bedroom stereo and cranked the volume up when _Godsmack _started playing. I sang along to the steady beat while I tossed clothing into a suitcase. My dress and heels were already in Forks and I no longer needed to pack a tuxedo for James. I just needed clothes for the next couple weeks. And my cameras. I looked at the pile of clothes on the bed. What was I missing?

Jeans? _Check_ .

Hoodie?_ Check_.

Socks? _Check_.

Shorts? _Check. _

Underwear? _Nope_.

I flung open the drawer and sorted through the massive amounts of lingerie that I had collected over the years. As I pulled sets out to toss in the suitcase I came across a blue number that I had only worn once before. It had been a gift from a client. _Le Perla_. The model had handed me the perfume scented bag before she left the last day of the shoot. Victoria. The same red head that was fucking my boyfriend last night. I hadn't gotten a good look at her face last night but now that I thought about the wild flashes of hair I saw last night, and come on lets me honest here, I saw it all. I was positive it was Victoria. I scrunched the lace in my hand and tossed it into the wastebasket.

The music changed with my mood and skipped to a slower song. I grabbed a handful of the silk and lace and dumped it on top of the bed. Who cared anyway? Not like anyone was going to see it. I hurried to take a shower and be out of this apartment, where I was starting to feel strangled by him. I was showered and dressed in jeans and a casual sweater by ten-thirty. I threw my damp brown hair into a bun and only applied mascara. Everything I needed was packed. As much as I wanted to get out of here I also didn't want to sit in the airport for hours. 

I started on another cup of coffee and made a list.

_Call Angela_

_Pack _

_Call realtor_

_Get tested_

_Plan an evil prank on James_

Okay, so I wouldn't do the last one. I could be mature but the others on the list had to be done. I searched my purse for my wallet and pulled out the card for the realtor that has sold me the shop for my business. I skipped the pleasantries when he answered and explained without much detail that we wanted to sell as soon as possible at whatever cost. I also asked him to look for a one bedroom apartment, in the same neighborhood for me. He didn't ask me about James and that was fine with me. Let Victoria help James find a new place to live.

After hanging up I wrote a quick note to the asshole himself.

_Called Marcus. Told him to sell ASAP at whatever cost. Buy me out if you want I just want to be done. _

I didn't sign it, even though my hand naturally wanted to sign something loving and tender. Hmm, I wonder how long before head meets heart on this subject? Fuck it all. Would he buy me out? That could be so much better than spending a few months trying to sell the place. I thought about money. I had been smart and kept most of our fiancés separate and I did well for myself. I wasn't rich by no means but I had a nice chunk of change saved up and the sale of the apartment would help.

I finished the coffee and called for a taxi. The ride to the airport was short and I checked in and made it past security in record time. I took a seat in the boarding area and pulled out my Ipad. Packing could easily be arranged. My friend Bree owned an organizing and packing business that was actually doing quite well. Even though James had originally introduced us since her husband Riley was a client of his I knew I would be able to count on her. I sent her a quick email explaining that James and I were no longer together and that I could use her services. If she got back to me soon enough everything could be done before I came back to Los Angeles.

They called my seat row over the intercom and I joined the line to board the plane. I was almost to the attendant when something; or rather someone knocked me forward. Strong arms righted me before I hit the ground. I turned clearly irritated, ready to strike but no sound came out.

He was the epitome of hot. From his tousled copper hair and sharp green eyes, to the crisp white shirt that showed the contours of his body, long, lean legs covered by too expensive slacks. I knew firsthand what was under the clothes.

Edward Masen had been mine for one brief summer.

"Isabella?" His voice was rich like hot chocolate with a splash of bourbon. He reached down to pick up my carry on.

Oh fuck me. Speak Bella. You probably look like an idiot.

"Hi Edward."

We both stood there for a moment when there was a loud sigh from behind us so I turned to the attendant and handed her my ticket and walked onto the plane. Every part of my body wanted to turn and see if Edward was doing the same but I kept my eyes peeled ahead. I barely managed to avoid tripping over my own two feet and I didn't let out a breath till I was seated.

Edward Masen was on this plane. Today of all days. That meant he had been in L.A. What was he doing here and where was he going? Well, that was actually simple. Edward's whole family had probably been invited to my Charlie and Sue's wedding. But still. What are the odds he would be on this plane?

I was so lost in my train of thought I didn't realize a flight attendant was shaking my shoulder.

"Miss?"

"Uh, sorry. Yes? "

"You're in the wrong seat. Would you get your bag and follow me please?"

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake. See? "I shoved the ticket up to the ladies face.

She didn't even glance at it. "It seems that you have been upgraded to First Class mam. If you could just follow me I'm sure the situation will be better explained.

And then I knew. Typical. I steeled myself.

"Thank you…" I looked at her name tag, "Charlotte but I prefer to stay in my own seat. Please let Mr. Masen know. "I smiled at her.

She seemed confused that I was staying put. Not that I blamed her, but it still bothered me and I counted down the seconds until she left. I leaned back in the chair and looked up towards where the emergency bags were held. Those masks were scary and every time I got on a plane I sent a quick prayer that I would never have to use one.

I listened to the other passenger's conversations around me as they settled in for the flight. We started to take off and I gripped the arm rests. I hated take off. I didn't relax until we were flying high above the clouds. I took the time to sort everything around in my head.

"I brought you a Coke." Edward sank into the seat next to mine and held the red can in front of me. I suddenly felt too warm in my sweater.

I took the can and popped it open. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"Here? On this plane? Well you would never believe it but I'm flying." He smirked at me and the lower half of my body practically melted. He was too hot for his own good-hell; he was too hot for my good.

"Okay smart ass. What are you doing in Los Angeles?" I took a swig of the Coke.

"Business. "

I took another drink. "Okay, what kind of business?"

"Family. We still have the investments around the west coast. I had a meeting yesterday." As if reading my thoughts he continued. "I still live in Forks, although I'm rarely there"

"Oh."

"Do you have something against First Class Isabella?"

"Nope, I'm just equally as comfy sitting right here. But seriously Edward, trying to upgrade my seat without talking to me about it? Dick move."

"I'll remember that. I hear your photography really took off. And Emmett is a huge fan."

My insides jumped. I didn't share what I did with many people, it was always an awkward conversation so I was surprised that Edward knew and that Emmett, his girl crazy cousin had even noticed it was me behind the pictures.

"I bet he is." I quipped.

Edward laughed and I welcomed the sound of it. It felt like home, like nothing could get to me. And it was sexy.

"Will he be at the wedding?" I wanted to ask if Edward was going to be there but it seemed safer to ask about Emmett.

"Isabella, the whole town is turning out for this wedding."

"Just call me Bella. Please."

Edward ignored me, choosing that moment to glance around the plane.

"Let me take you for a drink when we land."

_Yes._

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I have so much to do. Charlie and Sue are expecting me."

Edward leaned toward me. "Isabella, your twenty two years old. I'm sure the Chief would understand if you met an old friend for one drink." His breath hit the back of my neck and all of sudden I was seventeen again.

What could one drink hurt?

**What do you think? I have great plans for these two and I hope you'll continue reading. I'm also horrible with grammar so if anyone would like to Beta or preread PM me please. **


End file.
